4th of July in Wonderland
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Naoimomo and Minana decide to celebrate "Freedom Day". /OCXOC/


"Naoimomo! C'mon! We're gonna miss 'em!" Minana called.

Minana was a Cat Keronian that lived in Wonderland. She had a dark purple hat that was moved in order to hide her right eye. She also has a dark purple mask that covers her mouth. Minana was a purple Keronian with a long cat tail and claws that act like hands. Minana also has a blood red scarf that she treasures.

"I'm coming, Minana!" Naoimomo said as he ran down the wooden stairs.

Naoimomo was a purple Keronian just like Minana but he resembled a cat fish, not a cat. Naoi had a red hat that was much like a ski hat. It was stitched near the bottom and had a 10/6 card poking out. One pink dog ear and one blue dog ear were also poking out but the blue ear was folded downward while the pink ear was pointing toward the sky. Naoi's cheeks consisted of two little purple tuffs and most of his face was white. His eyes were green and blue. One big and the other a small speck. Naoi also had a yellow bow tie with pink, blue, and brown dots. His tail was big and resembled an umbrella, at least that's what Minana thinks.

"Geez, there's no rush, Mina. The fireworks start in 5 minutes." Naoi complained.

"But we need to get the big mushroom! It's the most comfiest and the roomiest one for stealing hats! We gotta get it! We gotta!" Minana squealed like a little kitten as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"What about stealing hats?" Naoi asked.

Minana and Naoi were considered arrivals by almost everyone, mostly because of their roles. Minana the Cheshire Cat, the caretaker for Jaberber the Jaberwocky, and Naoimomo the Mad Hatter, maker of the finest hats in the Red Kingdom. But both absolutely hate the thought of arguing every single time they catch a glimpse of the other. But sometimes, out of habit, one threatens the other. But it's mostly just Minana and her freaky hat fetish.

"N-nevermind that! We gotta go! Go! Minana started again and quickly disappeared into thin air, a trick Naoi absolutely hates.

Minana reincarnated once again and began running to the Mushroom Forest, just across from the Chessboard Dessert. Naoi followed and wondered why Minana was so excited over one little day. July 4th was something almost every Keronian and Human celebrate but Minana takes this day so seriously, Naoi can't help but wonder why.

Once Naoi caught up to Minana, the cat was already on a big, spacious mushroom and staring at the sky as though her seven remaining lives depended on it.

"Hey, Mina?" Naoi called once he was on the mushroom and sitting next to the excited cat.

"Yeah?"

"Why's this day so important to you?"

Minana turned her head slightly to stare at the catfish. She held that gaze for a while and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ya know, when you're not busy making hats or hosting amazing tea parties you should really read a book or two."

"And you do?"

"Of coarse I do! What do I think I do when I'm not collecting heads and guiding stupid little girls?!"

"Harass me?" Naoimomo guessed.

"Ugggg... July 4th is the day when Humans gained freedom and signed a contract to prove their freedom. July 4th for us Keronians is also a day for freedom. But unlike the humans, Fish Keronians were gathering Un-Fish Keronians and killing them. So Snake Keronians, Dog Keronians, Horse Keronians, Cat Keronians, and so on were all gathered and killed. If Rebelion Kerons, the name we call those Keronians that helped us, didn't stand up to defend us then I wouldn't be here with you on this nice mushroom, planning a way to steal your hat." Minana plainly explained.

Now Naoimomo understood why Minana took this day so seriously. Naoimomo nodded. "You and your obsession with my hat, I will never understand." He sighed.

A large boom and a crackle was heard. "Oh! They're starting! They're starting!" Minana squealed once again.

Naoimomo looked at the cat and his M shaped frown turned into a genuine smile.

"I like you a lot, ya know." Minana whispered.

"That's the same as love."

"But Keronians only say 'I love you' when they've finished having se-" Naoi quickly placed his hands over her mask in an attempt to silence her.

"I like you a lot too." Naoimomo said and placed his hand down from Minana's stitched mask.

"Happy Freedom Day, Naoi!"

"Happy Freedom Day, Mina."


End file.
